Kevin Kills
Story starts off at the local police station. The sheriff is sitting at his desk doing a cross word puzzle. Kevi n suddenly phases through the floor right in front of the sheriffs desk. "Whoa! Who the heck are you?!" the sheriff asks. "I'm the man thats going to get rid of the stupid sheriff who doesn't do anything but watch stupid cartoons! Oh wait that would be you who I am gonna kill!" Kevin says. The sheriff takes out his pistol and shoots Kevin many times. Kevin just laughs and says "I don't think so!" Kevin then grabs the sheriff and absorbs his life force. "Now who is next!" Kevin says while flying away. Ben later hea rs about what happens to the sheriff and starts to look for Kevin. Meanwhile Kevin has used Wildmutts powers to track down Argit. Argit is asleep on his ship when all of the sudden Kevin uses NRGs powers to melt the wall off. "Oh hey Kevin, I heard you where sick again. Why don't you get some sleep!" Argit fires his quils at Kevin. Kevin uses Brainstorms force field to block the quils. "Now Argit! Time to die!" Kevin walks torwards Argit. "Kevin! Buddy! Pal! We can talk about this!" Argit says. "No I'm done talking to you! Goodbye Argit and good riddance!" Kevin grabs Argit and absorbs his life force. Kevin then flys to a Forever Knight Castle. Kevin throws seeds that grow into giant vines that wrap around many Forever Knights. The Forever Knights cannot get free. "Now give me your power!" Kevin starts to absorb each Knight one by one. "Now where is Squire Winston!" Kevin finds Squire Winston cowering in a corner scared. "So you tried to make time with m y girl huh!" Kevin says. "Please! Don't hurt me!" Squire Winston says. "Too late! Now feed my hunger!" Kevin grabs Squire Winston and absorbs his life force. Ben has tracked him down to the Castle with Wildmutt. Wildmutt arrives and transforms into Ultimate Wildmutt. Kevin senses Ben. "I was thinking you would be looking for me Tennyson!" Kevin says. "You killed all these people!" Ultimate Wildmutt asks. "Yeah so!" Kevin replies. Ultimate Wildmutt roars out in anger and tackles Kevin to t he ground. Ultimate Wildmutt then slashs Kevin in the face. Kevin stabs Ultimate Wildmutt in the back with his ChamAlien tail. Ultimate Wildmutt shakes it off. Ultimate Wildmutt transforms "Jury Rigg!" Jury Rigg jumps onto Kevins back and starts bites him. "Break! Break! Break Kevin!" Jury Rigg shouts. "Get off of me you little gremlin!" Kevin uses XLR8s powers and runs in a cirlce over and over again. "Sick! Sick!" Jury Rigg lets Kevin go. "I'll deal with you later Tennyson! Ive got some power to steal!" Kevin flys away at super sonic speed. Jury Rigg transforms back into Ben. "Kevin must Ben stopped at all cost!" Ben says while looking up into the sky. To Be Continued Characters *Ben Tennyson *Sheriff *Argit *Forever Knights *Squire Winston Villians *Ultimate Kevin Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Jury Rigg Category:U4A Category:Stories Category:Ben 10 Category:Pages